Blacksmith
Blacksmith competed in the 2nd and 3rd seasons of the reboot on Battlebots and had a flaming hammer and very sturdy wedge. In Season 2 Blacksmith had a wedge which spanned the width of the bot and a flaming hammer that was very cool to look at but very weak. In Season 3 Blacksmith had a smaller darker color wedge that could be exchanged for red forks which was used in its first fight against champion Bite Force and a sturdier hammer that unleashed more flames. Blacksmith was made out of the very sturdy AR 500 steel leading many including Kenny Florian to say that Blacksmith can really take a punch. Since Beta didn't sign up for Season 3, the title of best hammer goes to Blacksmith. Season 2 In Blacksmith's first ever fight it took on Gemini and Basilisk in a qualifying rumble. Blacksmith charged out and rammed into Basilisk, slamming it with the hammer, and disabling it. Even though Basilisk was down its drone wasn't and continued to try to do damage though it really didn't do any. Blacksmith turned and stacked the two halves of Gemini on top of one another and slammed both with its flaming hammer. Blacksmith disabled the black half but the red half was still going and trying to do damage but Blacksmith was bullying it with the wedge and slamming it with the hammer. Near the end Blacksmith was disabled and Gemini was going to take the win. However Blacksmith moved right before it was counted out and the match went to judges decision. Blacksmith won by 3-0 judges decision and advanced to the Qualifying round. In the Qualifying round Blacksmith drew Bronco the semifinalist that flipped opponents out of the arena effortlessly the year before. The match began and Bronco (which had put their wheelguards from the year before on the top of the bot to protect against the flaming hammer of Blacksmith) charged out and rammed Blacksmith and tried to flip but missed. This gave Blacksmith the opportunity to hammer Bronco a few times but the flame wasn't working so Blacksmith was at a small disadvantage. Bronco got underneath Blacksmith and flipped it 3 times, once into the glass wall of the battlebox. Blacksmith tried to keep hitting Bronco and succeeded but because Bronco is a tank it shrugged the blows off and flipped Blacksmith 2 more times with the second time snapping the hammer head off of the hammer. First the flame and now the hammer head Blacksmith was in serious trouble but got to the side of Bronco and rammed it into the rails but still nothing had happened to Bronco. Bronco flipped Blacksmith one more time and this time it got stuck on the screws and with the hammer head broken off it couldn't knock itself off. Bronco won by KO in 2:16. Blacksmith got a wild card for its amazing performance in the 2 Qualifying matches and the 26 seed taking on the 7 seed Minotaur. Minotaur put on its wedgelets to help get under the giant and sturdy wedge of Blacksmith. Blacksmith had the advantage and was pushing Minotaur around the battlebox and it wasn't until Minotaur got the first chip in Blacksmith's wedge that things started to go down hill. Pretty soon there were 5 or 6 chips in Blacksmith's wedge and Minotaur's scoops could very easily get underneath of Blacksmith. Blacksmith cornered Minotaur and delivered two shots with its flaming hammer and two shots with the pulverizer hammer but Minotaur tore off Blacksmith's wedge. Blacksmith continued to chase down Minotaur, even though Minotaur had the upper hand. Blacksmith delivered 2 more shots but pretty soon Minotaur ripped the front plate of Blacksmith off leaving fans able to see the innards of Blacksmith. Blacksmith continued to push on but with Minotaur's barrage of attacks and Blacksmith's hammer ripping off again it was clear Blacksmith was not going to win. with a few seconds left on the clock Minotaur lit Blacksmith on fire giving Minotaur the win by KO in 3:00 meaning Blacksmith was eliminated from the tournament. However further examination said that Blacksmith caught on fire just as the buzzer went off, meaning it should have gone to judges decision, although Minotaur still would have won. Season 3 Blacksmith first fight in season 3 was against the 2015 Battlebots champion Bite Force. The match started out with Blacksmith going after Bite Force and missing with its hammer letting Bite Force unleash a nasty side hit. Blacksmith tried to stay conservative and not have the hammer get hit by Bite Force's spinning bar. Blacksmith unleashed a hammer blow but Bite Force tore a small gap into the side of Blacksmith peeling the armor back like a banana. Blacksmith retaliated by hitting Bite Force 4 more times but soon after Bite Force launched Blacksmith in a backflip with another devastating spinner hit. When Blacksmith tried to hit Bite Force again Bite Force ripped the HDPE off of the hammer shaft. Many people as well as Chris Rose thought Bite Force and Blacksmith were joined at the head because Blacksmith's hammer went down in the weapon assembly of Bite Force and the tubes that bring the fuel from the bot up into the hammer head to shoot flames also was snapped by Bite Force. Blacksmith retracted the hammer and you could see both weapons were visibly damaged. The rest of the fight was a pushing match with both bots weapons down and there being 10 seconds left on the clock, Bite Force rammed Blacksmith up into the screws leaving a powerful last impression for the judges. Bite Force won by a 3-0 Judges decision. Blacksmith's next fight was against The Four Horsemen and the team decided to use more of the wedge and less of the hammer to fight the pesky bugs (This led many to believe that something was wrong with Blacksmith's hammer). Blacksmith kept pushing The Four Horsemen around but was also taking a fair amount of damage from Pestilence and Famine. But as soon as Pestilence took out Buttercup, Blacksmith got the advantage. Blacksmith started hammering away and pretty soon Pestilence was disabled. Blacksmith chased Famine around, cornered Famine and hammered away with 3 seconds left on the clock. Famine was disabled and Blacksmith won by KO in 2:57. Blacksmith's next fight was against Witch Doctor, a nasty drum spinner. Blacksmith went with its sturdy red forks for this match to combat the wedge of W.D. The fight started out with W.D. making a serpentine movement toward Blacksmith. Blacksmith used its forks to keep W.D. at bay. Blacksmith started to push W.D. back, but W.D. pushed Blacksmith into the corner, and landed a series of jabs. Wins/Losses 2-4 Wins: S2: Gemini/Basilisk, S3: The Four Horsemen Losses: S2: Bronco, Minotaur, S3: Bite Force, Witch Doctor Notes Al Kindle, who built Blacksmith, said "I was totally against putting the fire in the hammer." Both of Blacksmith's wins have come against multibots: Basilisk, Gemini, and The Four Horseman. Blacksmith Sl1.jpg|BlacksmithvGeminivBasilisk Blacksmith Sl2.jpg|Blacksmith's hammer with huge flame Blacksmith Sl3 with sponsers.jpg|Blacksmith with sponsers BlacksmithvWarhead.jpg|BlacksmithvWarhead spoiler Blacksmith Sl5 fight card.jpg|Blacksmith fight night #5 fight card Fight card -1.jpg|Fight Night card #1 Category:Robots with hammers Category:Robots made with HDPE Category:Robots that can self-right Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Robots made into Tech4Kids RC's Category:Battlebots made into Tech4Kids RC's